


What Ellie Heard

by last_mrs_malcolm



Series: When Ian Met Alice [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Het, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Play, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Drugs, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_mrs_malcolm/pseuds/last_mrs_malcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "Alan".</p><p>After the tour goes from disappointing to life-threatening, the survivors make their way back to the Control Centre and bunker.  Drs. Alice Sigrund and Ellie Sattler attend to Ian's wounds from the T. rex attack.</p><p>The group splits up to restore power to Isla Nublar and regain access to the telephone lines.  Alice stays behind to monitor Ian while he sleeps off a dose of morphine.</p><p>When Ian wakes up to find Alice by his side, he insists he is okay.  It's not just Dr. Sigrund who finds out just how okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ellie Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd (twice - ever grateful!) by Bazukan_Sickle_Claw
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters etc. This is a similar premise to "Alan", so if you liked that story, you'll like this. Comments are more than welcome!

The sky had darkened very quickly and the rain had become torrential. The jeeps chugged along their track, the cheesy video reciting facts about dinosaurs and the park. Nobody was listening. Alice was cuddled at my side, my arm draped around her. I was still a bit lightheaded and I admit, also a bit giddy after the sex - it had been so good, I could not stop thinking about when and how I could get Alice alone again. My mind kept wandering, from flashing on vivid images of her soft, luscious butt cheeks pressed into my groin, her hair spread out across her shoulder blades and back; to musings on how next time, I would pinch her incredibly sensitive nipples until they hardened and then flick them with my tongue, not letting up until she was begging for mercy…

I did not care what Alan or anyone else thought if they suspected anything. I’d been teasing Alice since we restarted the tour, grabbing a handful of her left tit when the mood struck because I found I could when I maneuvered my arm around her shoulders just so. I chuckled when she swatted me away. “Ian, stop!” she had hissed with feigned annoyance.

Suddenly, the lights had flickered off. The jeep came to a rolling halt on its track.

***

“Alice,” I had nudged her with my elbow, stirring her from of her trance of terror at the scene of the tyrannosaur halfway to its goal of devouring the kids. “Until it’s gone, whatever you do, stay here. Don’t follow me or Alan.” I’d then tried to help Alan rescue the children by distracting the rex with a flare, but it was more distracted by me. 

The next thing I knew I had been tossed from the rex’s jaw when it tripped and was caught by surprise. I’d landed, in excruciating pain, in a heap with the remains of the thatched hut housing the washroom. 

With a short burst of energy driven by adrenalin, I had unbuckled my belt for the second time on the tour, this time to hastily apply it as a tourniquet just below my left knee. Between the searing pain, the downpour and the darkness, I could not tell you how much time passed. I lost track. Hoping that the beast had had enough after the attack, I concentrated on listening for its ominous footsteps and wished Alice would come find me, while hoping she was safe and stayed hidden. I shivered, the pain in my leg screaming louder every minute. I wondered how long I'd stay conscious, if my leg kept bleeding like this. Tears gathered in my eyes, they were washed away by the rain when I blinked.

"This is it, this is really how it ends," I thought. Even I wouldn’t have believed this, a few hours ago.

_Ian._

_As soon as I heard the rex’s stomping footsteps fade away, I carefully exited the jeep, softly opening and shutting the door. I carried the flashlight from the emergency kit, but kept it off. Who knows what else might be out there?_

_A burst of white-hot fear rose in my chest as I surveyed the scene beyond the only remaining jeep, the one I’d just exited. Taking a deep breath, I followed the direction that Ian and the rex had taken… towards the washroom hut, now a pile of sticks and debris._

_And I found him. “Ian!”_

_I sank to his side and risked switching on the flashlight to survey the damage. His leg was badly mangled and bleeding profusely despite the makeshift tourniquet. He and his clothes were soaking wet from blood and rain. Instinctively, I leaned over him, careful not to brush roughly against the wounds on his chest, and locked my arms around his broad shoulders. “Ian.” I nudged some dirt away from the side of his mouth with the tip of my nose, and kissed him, prodding gently between his lips with my tongue. They were warm; he breathed, thank God._

_Ian’s eyes flickered open. It took a moment for him to focus on me, then he smiled weakly. “Wh- what a lovely way to end the tour, Dr. Alice…”_

When we got back to the Visitors’ Centre, Alice immediately disappeared and when she returned, she'd brought me both cold and warm water, a washcloth, and a pillow. Bespectacled herself, she offered to find my spare glasses; I admitted I hadn’t brought any. Ellie prepared the morphine from the infirmary. The effects of the drug kicked in within minutes and the last thing I remembered before drifting into a deep sleep was Alice working to gently clean and disinfect the wounds on my chest and legs.

_There was much to be done._

_“Alice, you stay here with Ian. You’ll need to monitor the dressings and change them if need be.”_

_“It’s a good thing we have lots of supplies.”_

_"For now, we're OK," Ellie agreed, then looked towards Ian and shook her head. “He won’t be comfortable when he wakes up. If it’s more than two hours from now, you can give him a dose of the oral morphine.” I glanced at Ian’s sleeping form as Ellie stepped away from the group and picked up three walkie-talkies from a nearby shelf. Handing one to me and one to Hammond, she said, “I’m on channel two. Call me when you find the schematic.”_

_Moments later everyone had scattered to their assignments. The room was silent, except for Ian’s light snoring._

***

The ache dawned slowly as the morphine's effects ebbed away during dreamless sleep. It grew stronger and stronger. Recognizing her smell before I opened my eyes, it took my foggy mind a moment to recognize Alice, as her form hovered above me.

"Ian, oh my God, are you OK?"

Alice had removed her glasses, and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Her long bangs could not conceal the naughty sparkle in her eye. The ends of her long, soft hair tickled my bare chest when she leaned forward to press her lips gently to mine. 

Awareness of the pain faded to the back of my mind as I returned Alice's kiss, tracing her lips with my tongue. I broke away to playfully bite her lower lip. She flinched. Our eyes met briefly, then our mouths collided once more in an intense, open-mouthed kiss. 

"You bet I'm OK, baby." I pulled away, and winked at her. "What are you waiting for? Get up here." 

I grasped hold of one of Alice's arms while circling her waist with the other, helping her up to sit astride me. She carefully avoided putting pressure on the right leg. The romantic encounter thus far, and especially the kissing, had brought me to a full erection. Maybe it was the influence of the drugs, I didn't know. I could feel Alice's weight pressing against me gently.

"I certainly would be a lot worse off, if not for the skilled hands of my personal nursemaid..." I murmured as I ran my hands up her thighs, grabbing a handful of butt cheek in each. Alice giggled and blushed and (I swear) fluttered her eyelashes. I grinned up at her and winked, trailing the fingers of my right hand to her shoulder. I hooked my thumb around her bra strap, pulling it down slowly. "As I believe we were saying, unpredictability..."

_It was as if he weren't almost mortally wounded, I marveled as Ian coaxed me down to kiss him, snaking his arms around my back to pull me towards him. The man was unbelievable. Ian undid my bra and pulled it away from my chest. I heard it drop to the floor._

_"Oh yeah," Ian sighed, grasping onto my breasts with relish as soon as they were freed. He looked up at me with a cheeky, crooked smirk, his thumbs absentmindedly massaging the velvety soft nipples. He groaned and thrust his hips upward. "I can't get enough of these tits."_

_I felt moist warmth rise between my legs and readjusted so that Ian was eye level with them. "They're all yours, Ian. Show me."_

_Hesitating for a heartbeat only to catch my eye and widen his grin, he caught a puffy nipple between his lips, pressing his mouth against my breast so he could tease it with his tongue. "Oh, Ian." A jolt of pleasure shot straight down, making me squirm. I clutched onto his shoulder with one hand while twisting a knot of his curls in the other._

_He acknowledged me with a soft grunt and roughened the movements of his tongue, groaning as the nipple responded by hardening in his mouth. Reacting to my movements, Ian ran his fingers along my inner thigh, resting them against the lace edge of my soaked panties. He released my nipple from between his lips._

_"So fucking hot, Alice, you're so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly, pushing aside the moist cotton to allow himself access. "You're so wet for me." He slipped one, then two fingers inside. I was still slick from the first time. His eyes widened ever so slightly. "You're so ready for me, aren't you, Alice?"_

I was about to climb the walls by the time I asked Alice the rhetorical question. I didn't wait for her to respond. The foreplay had given me an irrepressible erection and in one quick motion I had freed it from my boxers. We both watched it bob once, twice before Alice caught it in a small, snug fist. I inhaled sharply at her touch, catching the scent of Alice's hair mixed with our sweat. I flexed my hips, urgency in my movements. "Oh, baby-"

"Yes, Ian, yes." Alice hoisted herself onto on all fours, bringing those tits right to my face. Before I could react she had slid herself onto me, swallowing me whole.

I let out a strangled moan. At last - the wet, warm pleasure I craved. The silky soft skin of her breast brushed my cheek. My ability to think was shut down by the sensation of her plump, moist pussy lips kissing my groin as she started to rock back and forth. "Fuck, it feels so good. It's... too good....Ohhh...." It was the wetness that was making me crazy.

"You were really ready for it, huh, baby," I teased.

Alice's eyes were half-closed as she ground into me at a rhythm that obviously gave her pleasure. I sighed and sank back into the pillow. Reaching for me, Alice took hold of one hand and cupped it to a breast, guiding my thumb to press the swollen rosebud of flesh at its tip. Her eyes widened and she shivered with pleasure. I felt her tighten around me. 

"Christ, Alice," I swore, adjusting to the new sensations and flood of wetness overwhelming me. I reached up and pinched the other nipple between my first and second fingers. An urge to take control and dominate our lovemaking briefly bubbled up, but to gain the upper hand, I would have had to rely too much for leverage on my wounded leg. I lay back instead and submitted to Alice's lead.

"Oh Ian..." She pressed deeply into my groin. I gasped lightly when I felt myself bump against the firm, soft cervix. Quickening the work of my fingers on the pleasure buttons that swung tantalizingly before me, I sighed. It was adorable that she repeatedly redirected my attention to her nipples when I tried to reach further down. I'd never been with a woman who so preferred nipple play before; this was unusual and intriguing. No matter, the view was incredible. I ogled the scene as Alice reached ever greater heights of pleasure. She rode me with abandon, her chest heaving as my fingers loved her nipples, moaning every time she twisted her hips against me just right.

_This was it. Back at the tour, it had had to be quick. There'd been no time for me, and I'd been longing for release since then._

_Although I sensed he would be more aroused if he were on top, I could feel him throbbing inside me as I kept the pace of our lovemaking just right. Every time Ian hit me from that angle against that one spot deep in there, the closer I came to my goal._

_The sensations that zinged from my nipples down between my legs attacked my composure as Ian's fingers and thumbs worked their magic. He held my gaze, his dark eyes shining with lust. Briefly, a consideration that our fellow survivors might return at any moment flashed through my mind; it was banished as the singing pleasure began to reach its peak. I could no longer keep quiet as instinct took over._

_"Mmnh, mmnh, oh, fuck... Mmnh... Ian... Don't stop... Don't... Stop... Iannn..." I was bearing forward, trying to satisfy the urgent flames of arousal that assaulted me with Ian's every teasing stroke and pinch. His own desire heightened by my wanton moaning, Ian murmured what was going through his mind._

_"Ride me, Alice. Fuck me, feels so fucking good..." Ian's words had their intended effect and I felt a tingle down my spine. "That's it, Alice... Aww, feels too good, baby... Lemme see you.... Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He pinched the left nipple between two fingers and pulled it towards him, as far as It would go. I gasped at the burst of pleasure when he released his grasp._

_"Mmnh, fuck, oh, Ian...mmmmh..." I was losing coherent thought as I concentrated on my mounting pleasure. A look of realization flashed across Ian's face and he lit up with that million-watt smile, the left corner of his lip twisted up in a smirk. He winked at me as he squeezed both hardened nipples simultaneously with his thumbs and forefingers._

_"Uhhhh..." That was it. Too much. The incredible sight of devastatingly gorgeous Ian before me, the pleasure of our lovemaking; the way he fit inside so perfectly so as to fill me while hitting that spot just right, the way he'd moaned when he'd climaxed inside me back at the jeeps. And the way he knew exactly what to do to nudge me over the edge..._

I knew all it would take was the wink, after I'd brought her to the point of no return just by stroking those hard, rosy nipples and talking dirty. 

"Oh yeah, Ian..." Alice's hips flexed and she crushed her pelvis down into mine, taking as much of me inside as she could. I felt a rush of warm wetness while her walls spasmed, massaging my straining shaft. "Ah... ah... ah..." Her eyes were half-closed, her soft, pink lips were parted and a few stray locks of auburn hair fell fetchingly into her eyes. She grasped onto my wrists and rode the waves of her orgasm against my thrusts, my enthusiasm spurred by her moans of pleasure.

"Yes, Alice, that's it girl, come for me," I whispered, a harsh edge to my voice. I could barely stand it, beautiful Alice was pleasuring herself on my dick, enraptured; bathing me in her love juices as she lost it all over me. She collapsed forward breathing heavily - I winced once at the pressure on the T. Rex's scrapes while I wrapped my arms around her. I was still inside; I could feel myself throb against her slick walls. Alice's tits were smashed against my chest and the scent of her hair assaulted my senses. Desperately needing friction, I couldn't help but to move my hips.

"Unhhh, Ian..." Alice's voice trailed off as she lifted her head and kissed me chastely. I wasn't having any of that; I cupped the back of her head in my hand and held her in place, kissing her hungrily. I opened my mouth and found her tongue with mine. Alice inhaled sharply and I grinned against her lips, bringing up my hands to hold both sides of her face. I was thrusting myself against her quickly now, our bodies pressed as close together as possible.

Alice twisted an arm so that she could grasp a handful of the curls behind my ear, close to my neck. Her fist was so tight that I felt a sharp pull at the roots. Goosebumps broke out across my scalp and neck. Alice felt my skin prickling against her touch and gasped. "Oh, God..." she moaned, locking her lips with mine and tightening herself around me. 

That was it. Too much. "Ah fuck, Alice..." I hissed as I exploded inside her like a teenager before I could leverage deeper thrusts. She just felt too good - and was milking me rhythmically with her muscles for all I was worth. I scrambled to grasp and hold an ass cheek in my palm, guiding Alice's movements in time with mine. Luxuriating in the decadent sensation of emptying myself into that warm wetness, I moaned a little with every thrust as urgency faded away and warm satisfaction rolled over me.

Alice cuddled me as I came down, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and burying her face in my neck. I stroked her back, the skin so soft, finally resting one arm across it, holding her by the waist, while the other hand lay across, loosely grasped on to her shoulder. 

"Can you believe this place?" she whispered, finally.

I turned to kiss her on the forehead. "Yes and no. It's an extreme manifestation of man's bravado and ambition, run amok." Another kiss. She still held me inside; I held her against me angled so we'd stay that way.

Alice ran her fingers lightly down my side, from my shoulder to my outer thigh, sending a shiver up my spine. "How do we expose it?"

I tipped Alice's chin up towards me, so I could look straight into her eyes. "We'll think about that later. Let's survive it first."

Right before I pressed my lips to hers I saw a flash of fear in Alice's face. I felt a pang in my chest, and the kiss became full of urgency; urgency for stopping Hammond and the park before they took their experiment further, for all of us getting out of there in one piece and for our new relationship. 

***

We still lay entwined together, catching our breaths when I heard a staticky squawk from the table behind us.

"Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Sigrund, please check in. Provide status report. Over." Ellie's voice was unmistakable. 

Icy horror spread through my chest as I realized - the walkie-talkie! The fucking thing had been on all this time! How much had they heard? 

Nudging Alice gently to move so I could sit up, I reached over and picked up the receiver from the nearby table. "Hello? Hello. Dr. Malcolm here. Everything is fine here, Dr. Sattler. We're good. Over." Alice caught my eye as we both waited breathlessly for the response.

_The walkie-talkie crackled to life. Hammond's voice came over the receiver. "Good to hear from you, my dear Dr. Malcolm. I trust that you are healing well in Dr. Sigrunds' skilled hands?"_

_Ian and I exchanged a look of alarm as we heard Ellie sniggering. She must have heard everything, which meant that raptor trainer Robert Muldoon, Ellie's partner, had as well. Blushing furiously, I looked at the receiver, then at Ian, my tongue tied._

_"I am a little worse for the wear, but I'll survive. Ellie, where are we with restoring full power?"_

_"Power's restored," Ellie's voice had a teasing tone. "Has been for a while..."_


End file.
